


The Dinner

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell and Jon are living together and are unofficially dating. One day, Russell decides to make dinner for the two of them while Jon is out, which doesn't go so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner

Russell had been wanting to make dinner for Jon for awhile now and when Jon told him he'd be late today, Russell had found it to be the perfect time to make dinner. Russell was never much of a cook, unless ready-meals count, but he figured a simple casserole wouldn't be too far out of his reach. He found a recipe he knew Jon would love, went the store, got the ingredients and then started work on preparing it. Everything went by so smoothly, Russell began to think that cooking wasn't that hard at all and that he should be cooking more often.

Russell popped the casserole in the oven and went to work setting the table. He knew that this wasn't the best meal Jon would ever have but he still wanted it to look good. After setting the table and getting out the nice candles, Russell decided to relax and listen to some good music. He decided on Rufus Wainwright and sat down on the sofa to sink into the music. 

He must've dozed off because the next thing he knew the smoke alarm was blaring.

"Oh, fuck!" He shouted and leapt off of the sofa, running straight into the kitchen. Smoke flowed out from the oven and Russell knew that he had ruined it all. He pulled out the burnt dinner just as Jon was getting home.

"Russell?" Jon called out worriedly, he had smelled smoke as soon as he walked in. After hearing no reply, he started look for the source and found a crumpled Russell by the oven and a black and crispy dish sitting on top of it. "Russell?" Jon crouched down and brushed a bit of hair out of Russell's eyes. "Thank god you're okay. When I smelled smoke I thought something terrible had happened."

"Something terrible has happened!" Russell sobbed. "I tried to make you a nice dinner and I burnt it!" 

"It's not a problem, Russell. It's just a burnt meal, no need to cry." Jon tried to soothe him by stroking his back. Russell was too upset and just shrank away from Jon's touch. Jon stood up and walked around the corner. He pulled out his mobile and dialed the number for the pizza place down the street from them. After slipping his mobile back into his pocket he walked back over to Russell. Russell was still crumpled into himself on the ground, Jon walked in front of him and held out his hand, Russell took it and stood back up.

"I'm sorry." Russell whispered. Jon pulled him in for a hug.

"Shh. None of that now." Jon gave Russell a quick kiss on the lips. Before pulling away to answer the door. Jon handed the money to the delivery man, "Cheers mate." Them shut the door. He turned to Russell, "Pizza?" Russell walked over and gave Jon a more fierce and exploring kiss than the quick one from a minute ago. 

They had settled down on the sofa with the box on the coffee table. Russell stretched out and laid his head on Jon's shoulder. 

"Oh! It's your favourite, You've Been Framed." Jon said, turning it on for them.  
"That's your favourite, Jon!" Russell groaned.

"I know, but it's my favourite and I'm your favourite. So, this has to be your favourite too, basic math."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know." Jon kissed the top of Russell's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr prompt: "Person A tries to cook dinner for Person B but burns everything to a crisp. Person B can tell Person A is upset so they order pizza and spend the evening watching Person A’s favorite television show."


End file.
